PROJECT SUMMARY The Animal Exposure Facility Core provides Center investigators with numerous inhalation exposure technologies, instrumentation, and consultation services to enhance their environmental air pollution research. Established over 50 years ago, NYU's inhalation chamber facility is one of largest and oldest inhalation exposure systems in academia. With NIEHS Center, NIH, and institutional support, this Facility Core has been continually updated to serve the evolving needs of researchers studying all aspects of air pollution research. The goal of this Core is to provide support for specialized inhalation exposures of rodent models of human disease. This support includes the generation and monitoring of routine and unique pollutant gases and particles, safe handling of treated animals, and development of novel exposure technologies.